pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Gortez
' 'Gortez: "The fools in Puerto Mico think the Gold Monkey is another priceless toy for them to steal. They are wrong - the Gold Monkey is me!" Gortez (otherwise known as the Gold Monkey) is a famous Monquistador- in fact, he is the most legendary Monquistador in the history of Monquista (having basically given the Monkeys all they own now) and the Spiral. Though he was once the pride of Monquista, by the time of Pirate101's events, it's more than clear that Gortez has a new view on life. History Before the events of Pirate101, Gortez was (according to a video from Pirate101 Rogues' Gallery) the son of Gorrilla peasantry. Seeking glory (and to escape the irritations of the Noble Houses), he joined up with the Monquistadors. Since then, he became a very busy- and very famous -Monquistan. He is responsible for giving Monquista the lion's share of its wealth, influence and even its current imperial status (according to Bishop Hidalgo of Puerto Mico). He was always going off on some adventure with his own personal army and always returning with some material wealth that made his kinsmen bow down in worship to him. It seemed the cycle would never end... but that all changed when Gortez journeyed to the aptly-named Isle of Doom (roughly one year before the events of Pirate101). Drawn to the island by rumors of vast treasures, Gortez leapt at the chance for what could've been his greatest triumph. At first, Gortez triumphed (like normal). He and his soldiers carried countless treasures out of the jungle, facing countless foes, but still ending up victorious. It was a literal Golden Age for Monquista, as "more gold than ever before" poured out of the jungle. It was not long, however, before things began to change. Worrisome rumors reached the people of Puerto Mico- apparently, Gortez had "lost his way and was doing... questionable things". Among those things was kissing frogs and wearing them as hats (much to the disgust and serious concern of his soldiers). Four months prior to the events of Pirate101, all contact was lost between Gortez and Puerto Mico. The fate of Gortez and his soldiers was unknown until a Monquistador staggered out from the jungles, raving like a maniac because of a fever. What he said, though, rattled the Monquistans who heard it- Gortez had created a kingdom inside the deep jungle for himself and ruled it like a tyrant. There was also a mention of a "Gold Monkey"; though this was Gortez's new title, the people of Monquista believed it to be "a treasure beyond reckoning". It is with a mission to bring Gortez back to civilization that the player first learns of Gortez (though the player is also asked to bring back the Gold Monkey). If this is done, then Bishop Hidalgo will force the governor of Puerto Mico to sign a trade treaty with Skull Island. After braving countless perils of the jungle (i.e. rebellious Water Moles, living trees, savage Troggies) and even a certain clockwork menace, the player and his/her crew find the Valley of the Gold Monkey. Unfortunately, Crazy Monquistadors are unwilling to allow the player to see Gortez. However, a quick delivering of a beatdown to the local Armada troops (referred to as "Hollow Men" by the crazed monkeys) improves relations. Gortez's right-hand monkey, Aguirre, has the player undertake three tasks- defeat Ordaz, collect spider eggs and listen to the spirits in the jungle caves. After accomplishing the three tasks, Aguirre allows the player to see Gortez (warning the player to only listen to Gortez). With great trepidation, the player enters the Temple of the Gold Monkey and comes face-to-face with Gortez. Unphased by the player and his/her crew, Gortez guesses that the player has been sent to take him back to civilization. Gortez states plainly that his former kin won't understand what he's found. He claims that he has become one with the jungle and, because of this, he and his men will survive (unlike the builders of the Skull Island ruins, who he claims were beaten by the jungle). He also makes it clear that the Gold Monkey isn't some treasure- he is ''the Gold Monkey! After stating that he knew that his kin would send someone to take him back, he orders the player's death. Gortez watches over his soldiers in the first half of the fight; however, a little temple reconstruction by the player forces Gortez into the fight (along with some reinforcements). Despite his best efforts, Gortez ends up beaten. Shocked that Gortez has fallen, Aguirre feels that the wild Monquistadors have lost the fight for survival and the fight against the "Hollow Men"; however, Gortez urges his men to fight on despite his defeat and begs the player to let his people remain free, which the player obliges to. After some tense negotiations between the player and Puerto Mico's governor, along with a visit to Monquista's king and queen, Gortez ends up "removed" to Zenda, which seems to be a retirement area, where the king states that Gortez shall receive a "well-earned rest". However, it soon becomes apparent that Gortez' "rest" is an execution (as is made clear by the admittance letter given to Warden Mendez) and that the player is as worthless to the royals now as Gortez is. In the ensuing battle, Gortez offers his aid in combat, which the player would be foolish to refuse, as Gortez easily cuts down the enemy soldiers with no problems whatsoever. Following the decimation of Zenda's army, Gortez comments the player's fighting ability and says that "what has passed between them us is forgotten". Realizing that Monquista and her royalty will plague him to the bitter end, Gortez claims the fortress as his and ends up working with a new group- the Opposition, a resistance group formed by a small band of former Monquistan queens with the expressed purpose of saving Monquista from the opression of the Crown and the Holy Monquisition. While the player aids the Opposition by sending messages and doing some odd jobs, Gortez serves as the Opposition's main (and only) general. The player also helps claim the Monkey's Paw- a sacred relic intended to bring the Nobles together -for the Opposition, for which the player is commended heavily by Gortez. He thanks the player and then (presumably) rushes off to La Mancha to take the million bananas that now sit on its land. Gortez disappears for a bit until the player makes some progress in Cool Ranch. Gortez has acquired a ship- the Gold Monkey -and the Opposition has, sadly, taken a rough turn in the civil war. Which is why he and Catbeard ask the player to free Napoleguin from Fort Elena. By the events of Marleybone, gortez eventually becomes the king of Monauista after winning the civil war, and also ends up marrying Queen Eleanor. However, the reason why the civil war was even won by gortez was because of Napoleguin, and the player helping a little by sinking some of the ships belonging to the loyalist Monquistan Navy. After the player leaves Marleybone, he or she must speak to Gortez in order to get permission to go into Aquila. In the recent 2016 update to Pirate101, Gortez learns of the player's plans to break Kane. Knowing all too well that a direct assault would be suicide, Gortez has the player escort Don Armando- the Monquistan diplomat to Valencia -to the capital city of Florenza, serving as an attache to the good Don (and granting diplomatic immunity to the player; Kane won't be able to touch them!). Trivia *Gortez's name is a reference to Hernan Cortes Spain, a famous conquistador. *Gortez is also heavily inspired by the character of Colonel Kurtz, from the Vietnam war film ''Apocalypse Now. ''Both characters are highly skilled military leaders who ,while on campaign in the jungle, ago insane and believe themselves to be gods. In addition, there are several quotes Gortez says which are obvious parodies of Kurtz. Some examples include: **'Kurtz:' We train young men to drop fire on people, but their commanders won't allow them to write the f-word on their airplanes because it's obscene! **'Gortez:''' I trained my soldiers to set villages on fire, but the Bishops won't let them throw bananas because it is unseemly! **When Gortez first meets the player, he first asks if they are an assassin, then refers to them as an organ grinder. This is also a reference to when Kurtz meets the film protagonist Captain Willard for the first time. Kurtz asks Willard if he is an assassin then calls him a grocery boy. *If you beat Gortez 25 times, an achievement will be completed and Goronado will become an available companion in the crown shop. * He fell in love with Queen Eleanor sometime during the start of the Opposition (and she felt the same). Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Companion Category:Companions Category:Allies Category:Monquistadors Category:Royalty Category:Former Enemies Category:Kings